nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Frozen Pride
Frozen Pride (also referred to as Chapter 2: Frozen Pride) is the second Zombies map of the "Age of the Soulless" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Frozen Pride is set aboard a small cargo ship during a snowstorm in the middle of the night. Much of the map's layout is inspired by a combination of the maps Carrier from Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, and U.S.S. Mount Olympus from Call of Duty: WWII. Players will spawn on the top deck of the ship, and can access the lower levels of the ship through two entries situated on the bow and near the stern of the ship. Story Sometime later after being teleported out of the burning Library of Divination, the team is discovered by a US arctic expeditionary team near the northern coastline of Antarctica. The arctic team soon brings the four aboard their research ship, the USS Statesman, and plots a course to return home immediately. After a day of recovering, the SEAL team informs the ship's crew of what occurred, saying that they must bring the Cube of Darkness to a secure location in order to prevent Echthroi from discovering its location. Unknown to everyone aboard the ship, Echthroi soon discovered the cube's location after tracking its energy source it was emitting through his connections with darkness. Two days later, as the ship continued onward towards the United States in the midst of a snowy night, Echthroi began his plan to re-secure the cube from the heroes. Sneaking into the cargo hold, Echthroi is able to locate the Cube of Darkness in a locked safe. Telekinetically ripping open the safe door, Echthroi grabs ahold of the cube. Upon activating it, it unleashes a powerful shockwave that soon disables the ship's engines, leaving the ship dead in the water, as well as infecting the crew located in the lower levels. As Echthroi orders his minions to destroy the rest of the survivors, he begins to examine the cube, tapping into its powers in order to unveil an easier way to complete the next steps in his plan. Echthroi is soon transported to a vision like dream world, where he discovers that the best location to resurrect the Dark Soldier was within a secure location within Limbo, which could only be accessed by creating a gateway with a large amount of cursed blood from a being who had previously wielded the cube's power. Meanwhile, the SEAL team finds themselves fighting for their lives as they desperately attempt to escape the overrun ship and secure the cube. After gaining access to the cargo hold after picking the lock on the door, the team discovers Echthroi waiting for them. Echthroi soon demands for Rook to surrender, saying that by giving himself up to Echthroi, he would allow the others to survive. Refusing the offer, the team opts to fight Echthroi, who simply scoffs at the comment, saying that he gave them a chance before engaging the heroes. After a brutal fight, Echthroi is seemingly defeated. However, as the team moves in to check on him, he soon springs up and grabs ahold of Rook. Echthroi begins to laugh, saying that with everything needed to complete his plan ready, the Dark Soldier would soon be reborn in the coming days. After using the Cube of Darkness to breach the hull of the ship, Echthroi teleports away with Rook as his prisoner. As the ship begins to sink, the remaining three rush back to the top deck, where they are able to get a lifeboat down into the water. After boarding the boat, Chris cuts the wires connecting the boat with the ship, allowing them to escape as the rest of the ship sinks to the bottom of the ocean. The following morning, the three are soon discovered by a US coast guard patrol, who was sent to locate survivors from the ship after receiving its distress call. As the helicopter flies back towards the United States, Chris comments to the others that they will find Rook. Weapons Starting Loadout * Atlas 45 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * MK14 - 500 points * Bulldog - 500 points * AMR9 - 750 points * MP11 - 750 points * Tac-19 - 1000 points * AE4 - 1250 points * Repulsor - 1250 points * HBRa3 - 1500 points * ARX-160 - 1500 points Mystery Box * Bal-27 * AK12 * IMR * Volk Mk II * KF5 * ASM1 * SN6 * SAC3 * EM1 * Pytaek * XMG * EPM3 * Ameli * Ohm * S-12 * CEL-3 Cauterizer * Lynx * MORS * Atlas 20mm * SVO * RW1 * MP-443 Grach * PDW * Crossbow * MAHEM * M1 Irons * Blunderbuss Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Escape from Echthroi's undead army. Trivia * TBA. Category:Age of the Soulless